Aberdeen Pig Farm
Aberdeen Pig Farm is a ranch in Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Scarlett Meadows region of the Lemoyne territory. It lies north of Pleasance and northeast of Lonnie's Shack, very close to the border with Roanoke Ridge, and is inhabited by siblings Bray and Tammy Aberdeen. Description Aberdeen Pig Farm is a small ranch at the end of a dirt trail, beside the border with New Hanover. This pig farm consists of a large house, an outhouse, a small storage facility, an animal pen and a destroyed building, all surrounded by a wooden fence. The largest structure in the farm is the sizeable wooden house. A small set of steps lead up to a roofed veranda that sits at the entrance of the home, equipped with a wooden railing, horse hitching post and other odds and ends. A lean-to stands at the southern side of the structure, housing a washroom and storage room. Behind the front door is a large kitchen and dining room. A wooden dining table stands beside a stone fireplace, next to an open kitchen with wooden cabinets and shelves; two doors in the kitchen lead to the washroom and the back yard. In the next room is a parlor, equipped with a coach, desk, chairs and a sewing table. Between the kitchen and sitting room is a staircase that leads to the first storey. The landing upstairs features a chess table, fireplace, storage cabinet and an armoire containing a human skull and several other bones. To the left of the staircase is a door which leads to the master bedroom. This room is nicely decorated with wallpaper, carpet, a double bed and dressing table. A few metres north of the house stands a wooden outhouse; continuing in the same direction, a storage shack sits a couple of yards away. Next to this storage facility is a fenced-off corral, and a few metres south of this is a destroyed structure. All that remains of this building is a decrepit wooden frame and thick growth of vegetation. The property is littered with odds and ends, from a wagon to firewood and barrels to a clothing line. The grounds contain an abundance of vegetation, with trees strewn around the area, bushes surrounding the ranch and grass all over the property. Notes *Interacting with the inhabitants while on the front porch enables players to access the room on the south side of the farm. Inside is a lockbox containing money. *Northwest of the farm and across the road, a dreamcatcher can be found. *Players can use the special encounter at Aberdeen Pig Farm for passing Arthur's money to John. **Just before the mission "Our Best Selves", go to the farm and allow Bray and Tammy to steal all of Arthur's money. After the mission "Motherhood" during Epilogue 1, revisit the farm as John and retrieve the money. Trivia *The Aberdeen Family may be based on the real-life Bender Family, nicknamed The Bloody Benders, who operated an Inn for unsuspecting travelers. They murdered at least eleven people, looted their corpses, and buried them in a mass grave while living in Kansas during the early 1870s. Like their counterparts in the game, John Bender Jr. and Kate Bender had an ambiguous and possibly incestuous relationship, with Kate reportedly being a free love advocate. *If the player returns to the homestead after retrieving their money, the house will be deserted. They cannot be encountered as Arthur after this. *Not too far from the farm is a shallow pit, where bodies are thrown into. It is implied this is where Bray and Tammy buried their mother after killing her. Gallery File:AberdeenPigFarmInterior1.png|The dining room and kitchen File:AberdeenPigFarmInterior2.png File:AberdeenPigFarmInterior3.png|The Master bedroom File:AberdeenPigFarmInterior5.png|The Landing File:AberdeenPigFarmInterior4.png|The Armoire Navigation de:Aberdeen Pig Farm Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Lemoyne